


Kill For You

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, also boy howdy did i mention the unhealthy relationships part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Some relationships have a body count.A Dawn/Hank study.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall
Kudos: 2





	Kill For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this vid contains graphic violence (including, in some places, audio), as well as substance abuse, traumatic deaths, and scenes that (vaguely and non-graphically) imply childhood sexual abuse. There are also two shots of (shadowed) full nudity.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it was just because I was listening to a lot of _You're Wrong About_ when I watched Titans, but when I first saw "Hank and Dawn," I thought, "This isn't the origin story of a superhero team. This is the backstory of a serial killer couple." Dawn and Hank are two deeply angry, traumatized, hurt people who find each other, and who give each other license to unleash their anger through an outlet that they commonly decide is acceptable—but it's about the anger, not the heroics. If they lived in a world where masked vigilantes didn't exist, Dawn and Hank might still be out at night, beating up people on the sex offender registry, just without the masks.
> 
> My second thought after that, inspired by way too many years watching Criminal Minds, was that if Dawn and Hank _were_ a serial killer couple, Dawn would absolutely be the dominant partner. The idea of Hawk and Dove in the comics is supposed to be that Hawk is, well, _hawkish_ , while Dove argues for peaceful solutions. In the show, this mostly plays out interpersonally; Hank picks fights, Dawn tries to soothe tensions. But when it comes to actual serious violence? Both Dawn and Don are the driving forces; Hank follows their leads. (This is actually true even when Dawn is with Dick: "Be Batman"!) Which doesn't let Hank off the hook for his part in the dynamic, but is very much the opposite of how the sort of surface aesthetics of the relationship plays.
> 
> To Titans' credit, it's not _entirely_ unaware of either of these dynamics. I mean, the idea that Hank's anger is being channeled into vigilantism is literal text, and Dawn's anger is barely subtext. Titans even, sort of, tries to investigate these ideas, in season two. But I think that the show is unaware of how dark this dynamic really is.
> 
> You guys, it's super dark.


End file.
